


Knight's Reward

by Alona



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Eugénie's curiosity about the beautiful Greek woman has landed her in an interesting predicament.





	Knight's Reward

“A gentleman who has penetrated my chamber by stealth may not go forth unpunished.”

“A pity then that I am no gentleman. As you knew well when you admitted me, princess.”

“I am no princess, Mademoiselle Danglars.”

“You do know me, as I know you. A princess, pent up by enchantments. I have come to rescue you.”

Haydée’s pulse quickened with every bold word her uninvited guest spoke, and at those she dared return. “Noble knight, warrior most worthy – if I am no princess, then I am a witch, and I have lured you into to my lair.”

Eugénie smiled.


End file.
